it was always you
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Les mots s'extirpaient de ces lèvres soudainement sèches et bordel ce que ça faisait mal ; bien qu'il aurait aimé rester ce garçon impassible, si fort, si intelligent, ce génie du pays du feu, il ne put retenir les larmes qui s'amassaient au coin de ces yeux. qu'est – ce que tu as fais, tenten ? souffla - t - il, une nouvelle fois, faiblement


Ces iris blanches, presque mauve, observaient avec effroi la silhouette faible de sa cousine, qui se mouvait face à un blondinet au sol ; qui se plaçait devant lui, avec l'espoir de prendre à sa place les coups. Un genou au sol, il observait silencieusement ce qui se passait sous ces yeux ; elle était prête à offrir son existence entière à ce garçon, à mourir sous des coups qui ne lui était pas destiné pour ce garçon. Toutes ces personnes si différentes, réunis dans l'espoir de protéger ce monde ; de protéger ce garçon. Le brun accorda un bref regard à ces camarades qui se battaient avec ferveur, un faible sourire naquit au coin de ces lèvres alors que ces iris ne savaient quittés leurs mouvements ; ils avaient grandis.

D'une pression forte, il s'élança en avant ; se plaçant dans la trajectoire de ces armes qui menaçaient de prendre la vie de sa cousine. Ces yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il attendait patiemment.  
Hors de question qu'elle meurt.  
Hors de question qu'ils meurent.  
Hors de question.  
Dans un dernier élan, il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle, du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis les bacs à sable ; quel idiot. Il n'avait jms osé lui dire ces mots, qu'il était si fier de ce qu'elle était. Bordel ce qu'il était fier, pourtant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, mais rien ne vint ; rien ne vint, à part ce liquide poisseux sur sa joue droite, et ce poids dans son dos. Soudainement, ce sentiment d'incertitude le prit aux tripes ; quelque chose de mauvais, flottait dans l'air et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ces iris blanches se posèrent sur les visages surprit de Naruto et Hinata, mais ce qui le frappa, fut la tristesse au fond de leurs prunelles.

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait alors que sa cousine fondait en larmes ; ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle murmura quelque chose, un mot ; un mot qui figea le jeune homme, dans l'effroi du moment. Avec une agilité déconcertante, il fit volte - face et rattrapa à temps le corps de la jeune femme qui s'était placée derrière lui, le protégeant ; ces iris se posèrent sur son doux visage déformé par la douleur et il aurait juré entendre son coeur se brisé, à cet instant.

« non » souffla - t - il « qu'est – ce que tu as fais ? »

Les mots s'extirpaient de ces lèvres soudainement sèches et bordel ce que ça faisait mal ; bien qu'il aurait aimé rester ce garçon impassible, si fort, si intelligent, ce génie du pays du feu, il ne put retenir les larmes qui s'amassaient au coin de ces yeux.

« qu'est – ce que tu as fais, Tenten ? » souffla - t - il, une nouvelle fois, faiblement

Maladroitement, le brun resserra sa prise autour de la brune, sa camarade depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ; la collant contre son torse, tout prêt de son coeur brisé dont les battements étaient effrénés et douloureux.  
La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, au coin de ces lèvres, faiblement ; là où quelques gouttes de sang  
s'échappaient. Un sourire que le brun avait tjrs aimé, surtout lorsqu'il lui était offert ; mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais dit, parce que ça aurait été faible de sa part. Bordel ce qu'il détestait ces préjugés et sa façon d'être, à cet instant, bordel ce qu'il détestait l'univers, à cet instant.

Sans prendre en compte la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son corps, ses membres endoloris, elle releva le bras, lentement, déposant le bout de ces doigts sur la joue de son camarade ; sa peau blanche qu'elle trouvait si douce, à cette seconde.

« ne.. » commença - t - elle « pleures pas »  
« je suis désolé.. » dit - il, maladroitement  
« depuis quand le.. grand Neji H-Hyuga s'excuse - t - il »

Le grand brun esquissa un sourire, tristement, déposant sa main contre celle qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue ; faisant durer ce contact, qu'il savourait. Bon dieu ce qu'il avait été idiot.  
Des cheveux roses se glissèrent dans son champ de vision et Neji déposa un regard, empli d'espoir, sur la demoiselle, alors qu'elle s'empressait de faire l'état des dégâts ; ce fut comme ci tout le monde, tous les ninjas présents, retenaient leurs souffles, à cet instant. Le jeune Hyuga tout particulièrement, alors que Tenten, dans ses bras, ne le quittait pas du regard ; elle la connaissait déjà la réponse, elle.

« non » souffla la jeune Haruno « non, merde »  
« qu'est – ce qui se passe ? dis - moi que tu peux arranger ça, Sakura ; dis - moi qu'elle va s'en sortir, s'il te plaît » supplia le brun

Les regards de la rose et du brun se croisèrent une demi - seconde ; il n'en fallu pas plus au grand brun pour fondre en larmes, resserrant sa prise autour du corps de son amie. Ladite Sakura s'éloigna, des deux amis, se rapprochant du grand blond qui tentait d'être une épaule sur laquelle Sakura et Hinata pouvaient fondre en larmes ; lui - même retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ces larmes ne cessaient de coulées le long de ces joues, légèrement rugueuses à cause de sa barbe naissante.

« Neji » souffla la brune, dans ses bras

Le ninja renifla bruyamment et posa ces iris emplis de chagrin dans les siennes, cherchant la chaleur dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, envers lui, envers tout le monde.

« ne parles pas, s'il - te - plaît » dit - il, déposant délicatement son doigt contre les lèvres de la jeune femme « je suis tellement désolé, Tenten »

Et lui, qui aurait voulu que ces larmes s'arrêtent un instant, se retrouva prit par les sanglots alors que les mots s'échappaient de ces lèvres ; leurs camarades entendaient, eux aussi, et pourtant, à cet instant, il s'en fichait foutrement.  
Il n'y avait qu'elle ; ça avait toujours été elle.  
Et ça le serait toujours.

« je suis désolé ; désolé pour ne jamais t'avoir dit à quel point je t'admirais, à quel point je te trouvais forte, à quel point j'aimais ta présence. je suis désolé de ne jamais t'avoir dit merci, pour toutes ces fois où tu as été près de moi, pour toutes ces fois où tu es resté, pour toutes ces fois où tu m'as sauvé, où tu m'as souris » commença - t - il, coupés de temps à autre par les sanglots « j'aurais dû te dire que j'aimais ton sourire, que j'aimais te voir me sourire ; j'aurais dû te dire que mon cœur ne cessait de faire des folies lorsque tu étais près de moi. j'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire, Tenten »

La main de la jeune femme sembla s'affaiblir contre sa joue, et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il le sentit ; il avait besoin de tellement plus de temps.

« attends, ne pars pas, s'il – te – plaît ; j'ai besoin de toi, je te jure, le grand Neji a besoin de toi. en fait, il n'est pas si grand que ça lorsque tu n'es pas dans les parages. » dit – il maladroitement, une boule au ventre « tu ne peux pas partir, je t'en supplie »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à sa contemplation, à sa déclaration ; il croisa le regard embué de Lee, qui s'installa près de lui, attrapant la main libre de la brune ; et ce simple geste rallongea le sourire de la jeune femme.  
Puis, le brun se noya dans ces iris brunes ; cherchant un quelconque réconfort mais il ne trouva rien, pas une seule réponse à ses questions, il ne trouva que la peine qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant. Il se mordit la lèvre, luttant contre lui - même pour ne pas fondre en larmes et exerça une pression contre sa main, relevant son regard vers le jeune Hyuga.

« continues Neji » ordonna - t - il, d'une voix grave et autoritaire

Pris par surprise, son camarade releva ces iris blanches vers lui et fronça les sourcils, entrouvrant les lèvres dans le but de lui rétorquer quelque chose mais une présence sur sa droite attira son attention. Gaï venait de se laisser tomber près d'eux, fixant avec tristesse son élève.

« continues, c'est un ordre » souffla le senseï « c'est bientôt fini »

Le dernier mot s'échappa de ces lèvres avec une telle tristesse que Lee ne put empêcher les tremblements de prendre part de son corps ; dieu qu'il avait mal, tellement mal. Il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Neji retint son souffle, un court instant, alors que les mots prononcés par son maître se glissaient à ces oreilles ; sûrement qu'il aurait aimé être sourd, à cette seconde. Il resserra sa prise autour de la main de la brune, posant ces iris blanches dans ces iris chocolats.

« je te promets que toi et moi, nous serons heureux » souffla - t - il « je te promets de te dire tous les jours que je te trouve belle, de te dire que ton sourire est sûrement la plus belle chose qui existe dans cet univers, de te dire que je t'aime ; je te promets de te séduire respectueusement, de tjrs être présent pour toi »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du grand brun, les yeux de la jeune femme se fermaient doucement alors qu'un sourire trônait sur ces lèvres ; sombre histoire.

« nous allons être plus qu'heureux, tu verras » dit – il, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ces joues, sans arrêt « tu auras le droit à un grand mariage, tu porteras la plus belle robe blanche que l'univers aura connu et je porterais mon plus bel ensemble ; et je t'emmènerais faire le tour du monde »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, il tentait maladroitement de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« et je suis sûr que nous aurons de beaux bébés, deux magnifiques petites filles ; qui seront douées comme leur mère et tout aussi belles » il ferma les yeux, un instant, cherchant ces mots « je te rendrais heureuse, Tenten, je te le promets »

Ces iris blanches se posèrent une dernière fois dans les iris brunes de la jeune femme ; et elle lui accorda un dernier sourire, faible. Ce petit sourire qui brisa littéralement le cœur du « génie de Konoha » ; elle mourait dans ces bras et il était impuissant.  
Et là, alors que l'univers entier semblait en suspens, elle ferma les yeux, dans une dernière inspiration, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait aimée jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


End file.
